Do I Mean a Lot to You?
by guitarguy12345
Summary: It's Mordecai and CJ's anniversary tomorrow, but Mordecai can't find the perfect gift! But with a little help from Eileen and the rest of the park crew, Mordecai pulls something together that's just incredible. Songfic to If It Means a Lot to You by A Day to Remember. Oneshot.


Mordecai and Rigby were walking down the street. It was a warm September day. The two were heading towards the coffee shop, as it was their lunch break.

"...So like, Dig Champs 5.0 is like wayyy better than Dig Champs 5. And I totally got it in the mail today! Wanna play to- Mordecai, are you listening?" exclaimed Rigby. Mordecai's mind seemed to be elsewhere at the moment, and he looked quite worried. Rigby started snapping in his face.

"Huh? Wha-?" said Mordecai, in a daze.

"Dude, are you all right? You look more nervous than Benson on Park Inspection Day" said Rigby.

"Oh, sorry dude. It's just that it's my anniversary with CJ tomorrow and I still don't know what I'm gonna get her!" exclaimed Mordecai.

"Hmm. Hmm. What does she like?" asked Rigby.

"All the same crap I do. Video games, sandwiches, golf cart racing, music... but I need to get her something romantic!"

"Music? Dude, you play guitar, just play her a song! Your singing voice has gotten incredible after all those free voice lessons you one from that box of Sugar Frosted Sugar Bombs" said Rigby.

"Yeah, but I'm awful with lyrics." said Mordecai sadly.

The two continued to talk as they entered the coffee shop and sat down at their usual table. Eileen came and took their orders- two cappuccinos.

"Well dude, why not sing her favorite song for her?" asked Rigby.

"Yeah, but I don't even know what CJ's favorite song is. All I know is that A Day to Remember is her favorite band."

"CJ's favorite song?" said Eileen as she came back with their orders. "What do you need her favorite song for?"

"I want to play CJ something on guitar tomorrow night for our anniversary." said Mordecai.

"Aww, that's so romantic! I was talking to her a few days ago and she wouldn't stop fangirling over A Day to Remember. She said her favorite song by them was If It Means a Lot to You."

"Oh, I know how to play that song. It was my favorite song in high school." said Mordecai. "But we'd need a whole band for that. And a female singer."

"Dude, I know how to play guitar! And Skips plays bass! And Benson plays drums! Remember?" said Rigby, shocked that he forgot about their coworker's musical talent.

"Wait, you play guitar?" asked Mordecai.

"Yeah man! Don't you remember last week when I sold my soul to the devil in return for rad guitar skills?"

"Oh yeah... but what about the female singer?" asked Mordecai.

"If I may inquire," started Eileen, "Why not set it up so CJ sings the female part with you?"

"How would we do that?" asked Rigby.

"Well, you set up at the park ballroom, have CJ meet you there, you start playing, she swoons, and you leave a mic for her conveniently set up on the dance floor, so when it's time for the female vocals to kick in, she jumps on the mic. She'll totally go for it, she knows that song like the back of her hand." explained Eileen.

"That's a great idea! Thanks Eileen!" said Mordecai.

Just then, Rigby's radio buzzed. Benson's voice came through.

"Mordecai! Rigby! Get back here! Some dude's daughter crapped herself all over the slide! Get over here and house it down! Do it or your fired!"

Their was a short pause, and the radio static cut out.

"I really hate our job sometimes." said Rigby.

"Same." said Mordecai.

* * *

The next day, CJ woke up to find a text on her phone.

**[Mordecai]: Come to the Park Ballroom at 9 PM. Where something nice. I love you, Happy Anniversary 3**

CJ began to blush deep red and giggled to herself.

**[CJ]: You big dork! What do you have planned?**

**[Mordecai]: It's a surprise ;)**

**[CJ]: Ah, I see ;) See you tonight- I love you! 33**

CJ got out of bed hopped in the shower, thinking about what she would where later that night.

* * *

Mordecai was explaining to Skips and Benson about tonight.

"...And I know the park's closed today and we all have off, but I PROMISE I will do extra work around the-"

"Mordecai, you don't need to do anything in return. Of course we'll help you." said Benson.

"I- what?" said Mordecai.

"Who are you and what have you done with Benson?" asked Rigby, shocked.

"Look, Mordecai, I've seen what you and Dodge Ball Girl have. You two are meant for each other. I had someone like that too a long time ago, but I blew it... now look at where I am in life. I don't want to watch someone else do the same thing." said Benson.

"Wow-! I don't know what to say! Thank you so much!" said Mordecai.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's get the song down!" exclaimed Rigby.

* * *

It was 9 o'clock sharp. CJ entered the ballroom. She was dressed in an elegant light pink dress, with a scarlet red sash going across her waist. It was dark inside the park ballroom. The only light in the room was the candle lit table. There was a note on it. It read, "Do I Mean a Lot to You?"

All of the sudden, the stage lights turned and shone on Mordecai and Rigby. He was equipped with an acoustic guitar, but Rigby had an electric one.

"Mordecai? What is all this?" asked CJ.

"Just listen. You're gonna need that mic on the dancefloor in a minute."

Mordecai started playing. Rigby played along with him on lead guitar, on a clean setting. Mordecai came in and started singing.

_And hey darling, _  
_I hope you're good tonight. _  
_And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving. _  
_Yeah, I want it but no, I don't need it. _  
_Tell me something sweet to get me by, _  
_'Cause I can't come back home till they're singing_

_La, la la la, la la la, _  
_Till everyone is singing_

_If you can wait till I get home, _  
_Then I swear to you that we can make this last. _  
_(La la la) _  
_If you can wait till I get home, _  
_Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past. _  
_Well it might be for the best._

CJ, knowing the song by heart, hopped on her mic and sang the second verse.

_And hey sweetie, _  
_Well I need you here tonight, _  
_And I know that you don't wanna be leaving me_  
_Yeah, you want it, but I can't help it. _  
_I just feel complete when you're by my side, _  
_But I know you can't come home till they're singing_

_La, la la la, la la la, _  
_Till everyone is singing. _  
_La, la la la, la la la._

Mordecai sang the chorus.

_If you can wait till I get home, _  
_Then I swear to you that we can make this last. _  
_(La la la) _  
_If you can wait till I get home, _  
_Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past. _  
_Well it might be for the best._

Mordecai and CJ then began to sing together. Their eyes interlocked. A wide smile spread across CJ's face.

_You know you can't give me what I need. _  
_And even though you mean so much to me, _  
_I can't wait through everything, _  
_Is this really happening? _  
_I swear I'll never be happy again. _  
_And don't you dare say we can just be friends. _  
_I'm not some boy that you can sway. _  
_We knew it'd happen eventually._

The stage lights came on all at once. Rigby hit the distortion on his guitar, and Benson and Skips joined to sing the final chorus.

_La, la la la, la la la,_  
_Now everybody's singing._  
_La, la la la, la la la,_  
_Now everybody's singing._  
_La, la la la, la la la,_  
_(If you can wait till I get home)_  
_Now everybody's singing._  
_La, la la la, la la la,_  
_(Then I swear we can make this last)_  
_Now everybody's singing._

_La, la la la, la la la,_  
_(If you can wait till I get home)_  
_Now everybody's singing._  
_La, la la la, la la la,_  
_(Then I swear we can make this last)_  
_Now everybody's singing._  
_La_

CJ jumped up on stage and and kissed Mordecai passionately.

"Mordecai! That was incredible! I had no idea you could sing like that! How did you know that was my favorite song?" asked CJ.

"Heh.. well... I have my sources." said Mordecai.

"That was the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me!" CJ exclaimed as she started tearing up. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too, CJ."

"We'll... just... get out of your hair." said Rigby as he, Skips and Benson left the building.

"Y'know... I have a gift for you too Mordecai. But you have to wait until we get back to my place to get it!" said CJ playfully.

"Aww what? Why do I have to wait to get my- oh. OH. OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. I gotcha. Let's go!" said Mordecai as he put his guitar down and carried CJ back to her car bridal style.

It was going to be a bright future ahead.


End file.
